


Comfort

by Yappano



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, mentions of noncon and violence of course but no specifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yappano/pseuds/Yappano
Summary: You don't think you would be able to last long if he wasn't here with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wanted it, but I wanted it.

The first time you had sex with Ren, it definitely wasn't consensual. Strade, the sick fucker he is, wanted to have some fun and came up with a new game shortly after he inducted you into the household. The two of you went through with it without much hesitance, sniffling and bleeding all over each other. It was a little awkward afterwards, but you two moved on.

Ren was a huge comfort to you and you couldn't comprehend at first how he existed with Strade alone. But then you saw that Strade had money (from terrible places) and while he was doing his own thing, he didn't mind letting the kid pursue his own interests. Coping with that, you guessed, helped a lot. You originally assumed Strade was a hundred percent coming on strong a hundred percent of the time, too, which wasn't entirely true. That also helped. You guessed.

In any case, while being a few years younger than yourself, Ren has come to terms with what his life would be like now and that, while existentially terrifying, was comforting in a way. It helped you cope with it. Making peanut butter sandwiches (he made his own meal that you didn’t ask about) and snuggling into his blanket pile while watching movies and having him help you change the bandages on your mangled foot also helped.

His light touches and warmth were so entirely different than Strade's harsh gropes and burning hot slashes. And therefore you couldn't help it when you stomach started feeling warm and tingly when you heard his soft voice or he spared you a genuine smile when the two of you were alone.

It wasn’t before long that Strade was dragging in a new person. You glanced curiously in his direction when you heard him lugging something, but the sight of the shape in his arms made your blood turn cold. You just lowered your head and walked away briskly, hoping Strade didn’t notice your discomfort. Of course he did.

You held Ren’s hand later that night, trying not to itch the scratch marks on your back. Ren was playing an older film, one you haven’t seen yet, but he insists is one of his favorites and really good. He made popcorn and was holding it in his lap while his tail curled lightly around you, brushing up and down slowly in a soothing gesture. It tickled your hand.

You leaned into him slowly, his eyes flickering to you and his body tensing up on instinct. You couldn’t blame him; you do the same thing nowadays when your personal bubble is breached. After he realizes you’re just laying your head on his shoulder, he glances back to the movie, with a small smile gracing his lips.

The second time you have sex with Ren is shortly after. Neither of you planned it out and neither of you really stated it either. It just escalated from a small touch here and there. Maybe it just happened because you were starved of kind skin ship. Maybe he felt the same butterflies you did. Maybe those were the same thing.

All you knew for sure is that you had a companion in this horror house, one that was dealing with the same shit you were and was still able to give you a smile at the end of the day. He made you feel a bit stronger every time you saw him and you hoped you could do the same for him.


End file.
